coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9177 (1st June 2017)
Plot Nathan stubs out his cigarette on Bethany's arm to punish her for misbehaving. Playing mind games with Bethany, he gives her an opportunity to leave him but begs her for another chance, telling her how special she is. Daniel is examined by a doctor ahead of his police interview as he becomes withdrawn. Sinead wonders if she did the right thing by shopping Daniel. Chesney doesn't approve of her keeping the bloodied book a secret. Craig brings Shona to hospital. Nick has hypothermia after his quicksand ordeal. Peter brings him home. Leanne is stunned that Nick was minutes from death and realises that she does want to marry him. Anna goes home to change her top but Kevin manages to keep her out of the back room, where her birthday party is being set up. Bethany returns to Nathan. Nick is full of regret for his petty behaviour of late. He credits Peter for saving his life and shamefacedly admits that he might not have done the same if their roles had been reversed. Leanne is sure that he would. Sinead accepts Chesney's invitation to stay overnight at No.5, causing Beth to wonder if they're getting back together. Ken guesses from Sinead's manner that she called the police. Shona walks out of hospital before her CT scan. Anna thinks everyone has forgotten about her birthday and gets drunk with Erica. Nick decides he isn't worthy of Leanne and breaks their engagement. Anna goes home and is thrilled with her party. Ken and Denise race to the police station to see DS MacKinnon before she questions Daniel. Ken tells the detective that his memory has returned and he fell down the stairs by accident. Nick takes his passport from the flat. A terrified Bethany obliges Nathan and heads for the bedroom. She's followed by three men, including Ian Yardley, who pay Nathan for sex with her. Battered and bruised, Shona reaches David at the salon and warns him that Bethany's in trouble. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *Nurse - Jo Cowen *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *Ian Yardley - Anthony Bowers Places *Coronation Street exterior *13 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Cell, corridor and reception *Weatherfield General - Casualty *Nathan Curtis's flat - Hallway, living room/kitchen and bedroom *Unknown street Notes *First appearance of Jake Windass since 4th November 2016. *Continuing a tradition established in 2010, Coronation Street was transmitted at 9.00pm each weekday between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent, and contained a trailer for the next episode before the end credits. *This episode was dedicated to the memory of Roy Barraclough, who had passed away earlier that day. *Lara Cutler (Niamh Blackshaw) is credited but doesn't appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A furious Nathan punishes Bethany for her drunken behaviour; and Kevin throws a surprise 50th birthday party for Anna. Meanwhile, a bloodied Shona warns David that his niece is in danger; and Ken's attacker tells the police they want to make a full confession. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,196,000 viewers (4th place - this was the highest rated episode of the year). Category:2017 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns